


Little Talks

by winonavibes



Series: Your eyes tell [4]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Maybe A Little Plot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 2 Episode 10 - Scene Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes
Summary: He was taken by surprise when she stopped him from leaving by taking his hand.Season 2 Episode 10 Ending Sequence
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Your eyes tell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838188
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Little Talks

He placed the glass of bourbon on the desk in front of her. She hadn’t asked for it but he guessed that she would need it after all that had happened today. He didn’t want to leave her alone but it usually was what she wanted so he was taken by surprise when she stopped him from leaving by taking his hand. She didn’t show her emotions often and most certainly not when she was already feeling vulnerable.

With a flick of his hand, he closed the door, noticing the slight expression of pain on her face from the corner of his eye. Without letting go of her hand he turned around and leaned against the desk. He didn’t say anything, just watched her face and all the conflicting emotions that were on full display for him to see. The silence that followed felt uncomfortable to him so he just gripped her hand tighter to show her that he was still there, that he wasn’t going to leave her. She looked up at him with a pained expression. The urge to comfort her grew stronger and his heart skipped a beat. Without thinking about it further he pulled her up from her seat and into his arms.

“What are you doing?”, she asked against his chest. It almost made him smile. He tightened his grip around her lightly and placed his head on hers so that his cheek was resting on her hair.

“It´s called a hug.”, he murmured into her hair. “It´s supposed to be comforting.” He felt her sigh against his chest but she didn’t step away. They stood like that for a moment before she surprised him again when she put her arms around his waist hesitantly. She was still tense but the fact that she was willing to let herself be comforted by him made him smile. His fingers began rubbing over her back slowly and soothingly.

“It´s going to be alright.”, he whispered into her hair. “Everything is going to be alright.”

“How can you be so sure?” Her voice sounded muffled but even though she was speaking into his chest he could still hear how upset she was.

“Because we´re going to find a solution. There´s no way that we´re not going to try everything to get your magic back.” He placed a light kiss onto the top of her head and then pulled her close again.

“There is no solution.”, she muttered into his chest, “Alyssa Drake is dead and she took my magic with her.” Her voice was sounding so hopeless that he was wondering how she could still be so calm.

“Listen, Vera.” He leaned back so that he could look at her face. Despite everything that had happened today and although she was looking a little tired, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was looking up at him, directly meeting his gaze but he still couldn’t identify the look on her face completely. “We´re going to fix this. I won´t stop until you have your magic back. If I have to, I will read every book and try every spell on this planet. I will find a way.” He put his hand onto her cheek and to his surprise she let him. “We will find a way, I promise.”

She was still looking up at him when one of her hands found its way from his waist to his chest and stopped right over his heart.

“Why would you do that for me?”, she asked and cocked her head to the side, slightly pushing into his hand in the process.

“Because I care about you.” He was quite sure that the confusion he was feeling was visible on his face but it didn’t make the words less true. “I already told you that I would do anything for you.”

Her expression turned softer and less tense at his words and it once again astonished him how open she was showing her emotions today. He didn’t know what had changed for her but there was no way that he didn’t notice how she was letting him in on her feelings.

“You really should not. I´ve already told you that as well.” She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again there was no trace of the previous hopelessness in there. He smiled at her and his thumb began stroking her cheek softly.

“You have and it is duly noted.” When she just frowned at him, he almost had to laugh. “It also doesn’t change anything. It´s not like I can turn it off.” He shrugged apologetically but still smiled at her. The tension in the room eased.

“I know that. I have experienced it too.”, she said and when he raised his eyebrows at her she quickly added, “Before. I have experienced it before.” He grinned at her smugly and she rolled her eyes.

“It´s good to know that you also care for me.”, he mocked and let his thumb wander lower and stroke over her bottom lip teasingly. His gaze was on her lips.

“I didn’t say that.” Her own eyes were fixed on his lips too now. Her breath was ghosting over his finger that was lying just below her mouth now. His face came closer to hers until their breaths mingled.

“You didn’t have to.” He closed the gap between them and let his lips meet hers briefly. Then he pulled away again and looked into her eyes. “We´re going to fix this.”, he whispered and placed another kiss on her lips.

She stepped away from him and let out a sigh.

“I should go home.” She began gathering her things from her desk. He watched her collect various things and putting them into her purse.

“Shall I take you?”, he asked once she was finished. The surprise was written on her face but then she smiled at him.

“Sure.”

\-----

They didn’t speak much on their way but it was a comfortable silence. When Hamish parked the car in front of her house, she didn’t get out immediately but turned to face him.

“I wouldn’t mind some more company.”, she said and without waiting for his response she opened the door and stepped out. He couldn’t stop smiling at her demanding tone but he unbuckled his seatbelt and followed her to her doorstep without question. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, letting him in behind her. When he had closed the door and turned around, she had already moved out of his sight so he took off his shoes and hung up his jacket. She was standing in the kitchen pouring herself some wine when he entered the room. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest on her shoulder so that he could watch what she was doing. He knew that she was getting used to these kinds of touches from him. In the beginning, she had always scolded him but that hadn´t happened for at least two weeks now and it was making him happier than he would’ve admitted.

She filled a second glass and he let go of her when she turned around and handed it to him. Taking a sip of wine, he leaned back against the kitchen counter opposite of her and watched her over his glass. She was watching him as well, raising her eyebrow when he set his glass aside.

“Something the matter?”, she asked when he moved toward her and raised his hand to her cheek.

“You have a lash…” He swiped it away with his thumb and then held it out to her, right in front of her mouth. “Make a wish.”

“Do I look like a six-year-old?” She watched him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement but he kept his hand where it was.

“Come on, Vera. It´s tradition.” He looked at her with puppy eyes and she sighed deeply.

“Fine.” She blew the lash from his finger and then gave him a quizzical look. “Happy now?” He let his face come closer to hers while placing his hand on her shoulder.  
“Depends on what you wished for.”, he teased and moved his lips over hers so lightly that it could barely even be considered a touch.

“Hmm. That will remain a secret.” Her hand came up to cup his face and the playfulness in her voice made his heart skip a beat. “It´s tradition after all.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to break the tradition.”, he joked and saw the sparkle of amusement in her eyes at their banter. Before she could say anything else, he took the wine glass from her hand and placed it somewhere next to him on the counter. Then he moved forward and captured her lips in a kiss. One of his hands found its way into her hair, the other one was placed on her waist. He stepped forward, effectively trapping her between the kitchen counter and himself.

Slowly, he traced her bottom lip with his tongue and nipped on it gently. When she gasped in response, he used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Without breaking the kiss, he reached for her buttocks and lifted her up onto the counter. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her dress hitched up, while her tongue was battling his for dominance. Both of his hands were on her thighs, pushing up the fabric of her skirt and she shifted in assistance until it was up around her waist. He pulled away and looked at her and then attached his mouth to her neck, licking at the sensitive spots that he knew were there. She gasped silently at the pleasurable feeling while her hands began unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands began roaming his bare chest, scratching the skin with her nails and then soothing it with her palms.

All of a sudden Hamish ripped off her panties, making her draw in a sharp breath. His hand didn’t linger but moved to his trousers and opened it singlehandedly.

“I liked those.”, Vera gasped when he just threw her underwear aside carelessly. He licked the skin on her neck once more before coming up and shooting her a cocky grin.

“I think I can make it up to you.” With a swift movement, he pulled down his trousers and underwear and lined himself up. His mouth met hers at the same time as began to push into her and she moaned lowly into his mouth. He pulled out completely, his mouth never leaving hers before pushing back in again and setting a moderate pace. Their kisses turned more heated, more passionate and she began moving her hips in time with his thrusts.

When her mouth wandered south and she began sucking on the skin of his neck, he hummed approvingly and one of his hands moved back up to her head and pushed it harder against him. He could feel her starting to tremble so he began to speed up his thrusts, going in harder and deeper. She moaned against his neck and he felt her tightening around him before she threw back her head and let out a final moan. He kept moving, while she came, prolonging her release when in her last moments of ecstasy, she out of nowhere sighed his name. Her voice was filled with pleasure and somewhat hoarse and it made his heart stutter while he felt like his whole body was on fire, He felt his own orgasm coming and when it hit, he came while still being buried deep inside of her.

They were both panting heavily, holding onto each other so they didn’t collapse.

“You´re lucky I´m on the pill.”, she muttered against his chest and tried to calm her breathing by taking a deep breath.

“You´re lucky I can cover that up.”, he responded while letting his fingers wander over the spot on his neck where she had sucked on his skin. She sat up gave him an almost apologetic smile but her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

“An eye for an eye.” He shook his head in disbelief and gave her a light kiss. When she yawned, he suddenly grinned at her.

“What?”, she asked suspiciously and when he moved down to pull his trousers back up, she frowned at him. He didn’t respond, just put his arms around her, lifted her up and she once again had to wrap her legs around him. He was still grinning at her.

“What?”, she asked again, this time more insistently.

“I´m going to put you to bed.” His grin was smug and she stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and defiance.

“I´m a grown woman, Hamish. I can go to bed myself.” His grin didn’t falter, just turned even bigger and without a warning, he pushed her up and over his shoulder.

“Let me down! Now!”, she ordered but she was taken by surprise and couldn’t make the words sound strict enough. He just chuckled and began moving toward her bedroom while she was lightly hitting him on the back. She wasn’t really mad at him, he knew that, but he would still make it up to her and it was still worth every single second.


End file.
